


don't take the girl

by hearth_goddess



Series: we're a family. we stick together [7]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, I cried writing this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pregnancy, Songfic, background Sera/Misto, but it's mainly Tugger/Sera, it was only a matter of time before this au had a songfic, just... the boys being so soft and reminiscing, munk loves his wife, tugger and misto are Soft Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: The Deuteronomy brothers, and the girls they loved.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Macavity (Cats)/Original Female Character(s), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger/Original Female Character(s)
Series: we're a family. we stick together [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765810
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	don't take the girl

**Author's Note:**

> after that lovely little Christmas short, you know what I think this AU needs?
> 
> **a n g s t**
> 
> there are brief implications of character death in childbirth, so skip over the end of Tugger's section if you're not comfortable!

Macavity gripped Athena’s hand tightly as he sat beside her bed, the slow beeping and whirring of the monitors being the only sounds that filled the hospital room.

She was sleeping, but Macavity’s mind was racing as he watched her, thinking of everything that was happening. 

The kids needed to eat, so he would have to run out and pick something up for them. 

Athena needed clothes, so he would have to go back to the hospital after feeding the kids. 

He would need to ask one of their neighbors to watch the kids while he was gone, because Macavity did not want to leave Athena’s side for longer than he needed to. 

As Athena shifted in the bed, Macavity tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, letting his hand rest against her cheek lightly, and she smiled softly in her sleep. Macavity smiled as well, and his mind went back to the day he and Athena had begun their friendship. 

**Johnny's daddy was takin' him fishin'  
When he was eight years old**

Macavity and Athena had their first solo interaction, without their siblings trailing behind them, when they were eight. Deuteronomy had decided that he wanted to take his oldest son out for the afternoon, worried that he had been too caught up in taking care of his younger brothers to actually spend time with Macavity. 

Macavity had agreed instantly, eager to spend so much time with his father, and he ran about the house, gathering up supplies for their fishing trip. 

As they exited the house, Deuteronomy spotted Athena Sullivan sitting across the street, her head resting on her palms as she watched them load up the car. 

**__**

**_A little girl came through the front gate  
Holdin' a fishin' pole_ **

“Why don’t we invite Athena with us?” Deuteronomy asked, and Macavity looked across the street and scowled. 

“Really, Dad?” he questioned. “Why do we have to invite her? Can’t we just take Munku along with us?” 

Deuteronomy chuckled slightly, placing a hand on Macavity’s shoulder. “Munku is too young for something like this. But Athena’s the oldest of her siblings, just like you. Don’t you think she’d want to get away and have some time to herself for a little while?” 

**__**

**_His dad looked down and smiled  
Said, "We can't leave her behind  
Son, I know you don't want her to go  
But someday you'll change your mind"_ **

Macavity’s frown softened slightly, and he cocked his head. 

“I guess so.” He said quietly. He glanced back at Deuteronomy pleadingly. “But when we’re done, can we please do something else? Just the two of us?” 

**__**

**_And Johnny said:  
Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson  
Take my best friend, Bo  
Take anybody that you want as  
Long as she don't go_ **

Deuteronomy’s smile widened, and he looked at his son proudly. “Go invite her, then.” 

Macavity huffed and walked across the street, holding out a fishing pole to Athena, who looked at him in surprise. 

“Do you want to come fishing with my dad and I?” he asked quietly, and Athena slowly stood, taking the fishing pole. 

“Sure.” She said, a small smile appearing on her face. “Give me a second to tell my mom and dad.” 

As Athena dashed back into the house, Deuteronomy saw a shy smile appear on Macavity’s face, and he felt his heart fill with love for his oldest son. 

**__**

**_Take any boy in the world  
Daddy, please, don't take the girl_ **

Something touched Macavity’s hand, and he opened his eyes, looking at a now-awake Athena, who was giving him a small, soft smile. Macavity returned it, lifting Athena’s hand to his lips and kissing her palm gently. Her tired smile grew, and she squeezed his hand gently. 

* * *

Laughter coming from the backyard made Munkustrap glance up from his paperwork. He had been working from home the past few days, and little to no chances of spending time with his girls. He glanced back down at his computer and the papers in front of him and decided that they could wait a few hours. 

Munkustrap stood and walked to the back door, stepping out onto the porch, and the sight before him made him grin like a fool. 

Jemima was squealing with laughter as Demeter chased her around, the blonde woman catching up to the little girl easily, and picking her up, spinning her around with a loud, full laugh. She put Jemima down, and their game continued, filled with squeals and laughter. Munkustrap’s grin broadened as he watched, remembering the day he realized he was in love with Demeter, and just as in love with the little baby sitting in her belly. 

**__**

**_Same old boy, same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road_ **

With her parents both working, and Bombalurina getting her second degree, Munkustrap offered to take Demeter to her appointments after she had found out that she was pregnant. “Are you sure this isn’t annoying?” Demeter asked as Munkustrap drove them to the doctor’s office. 

Munkustrap laughed slightly, reaching across the seats to take her hand with a smile. “Not at all, Dem. I want to make sure that both you and the baby are okay. And plus, today you’re finding out what you’re having!” 

Demeter returned Munkustrap’s smile, and squeezed his hand. “You’re too kind, Munk.” 

“Nope.” Munkustrap replied, shaking his head as he lifted Demeter’s hand, kissing it. “I love you, and I want to make you happy.” 

**__**

**_He held her tight and kissed her lips in  
Front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm_ **

The young couple sat in the office, Demeter clutching Munkustrap’s hand tightly as the doctor began the ultrasound. “Are you two excited?” 

“Very.” Munkustrap said, his eyes sparkling. 

“Have you two been trying for long?” the doctor asked, a small, amused smile on her face as she looked back at the couple. “You just seem so in love with each other.” 

Demeter shook her head. “We’re getting married soon, but we’ve been talking about children ever since we started dating.” 

The doctor’s smile grew as she looked back at the screen. “That’s wonderful. Well, you two are going to be the proud parents of a healthy baby girl! Congratulations!” 

“A girl.” Demeter breathed, and Munkustrap’s eyes locked onto the screen in front of him, a goofy grin appearing on his face. 

**__**

**_Said, "If you do what I tell you to, there  
Won't be any harm"  
And Johnny said:  
Take my money, take my wallet_ **

“A girl.” Munkustrap laughed as they drove back towards the house. “I can’t believe it! That’s awesome, Dem!” Demeter was quiet, uncharacteristically so, and Munkustrap was concerned. He looked over at her, and saw her watching him with an unreadable expression. “What?” 

“You really want to be in this baby’s life?” she asked in a quiet voice. 

Munkustrap nodded. “I do, if you want me to. I want to be there for both of you.” 

Demeter let out a small, shaky breath, and smiled. “Then I guess we’d better start looking for baby names, and you’re going to have to give up your study.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Munkustrap replied, beaming. 

**__**

**_Take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister, give it a whirl  
But, please, don't take the girl_ **

Munkustrap shook himself out of his memory, and a wider smile appeared on his face as Jemima called out to him. Demeter looked up and gave him a warm smile, which made Munkustrap’s heart flutter and eyes shine. 

He barely gave a glance back into the house as he ran into the backyard, pulling both his girls into his arms and onto the ground, the small family collapsing into a pile of hugs and laughter, Jemima giggling uncontrollably as her father tickled her sides. 

It was one of the moments that Munkustrap adored, when he got to spend time with his beloved girls 

* * *

As Tugger stepped into his and Mistoffelees’ bedroom after putting the kids to bed, his eyes were drawn to the box sitting on his bedside table, and a sad smile spread over his face. He didn’t fall in love easily. 

As teenagers, he and Bombalurina had commonly been assumed to be in a relationship, but they were never romantically involved. Given that Bombalurina did not like the male gender, and Tugger would much rather have her as a best friend, a relationship was never on the mind for the two of them. 

He fell in love with Mistoffelees gradually, the two slowly becoming friends as Tugger helped Mistoffelees through his physical therapy, and their friendship easily turning into a relationship as time went on. 

Tugger picked up the box and opened it, looking down at the ring within, thinking back to the only other person he had loved the same way he loved Mistoffelees. 

**__**

**_Same old boy, same sweet girl  
Five years down the road_ **

Tugger and Mistoffelees welcomed Serafina into their home with open arms, and took care of Hades and the triplets with broad smiles. Barely two weeks after Serafina and her children had moved in with the Deuteronomy-Jones, there was already a new normal in the house. 

It was easier than Tugger thought, adding four new members to his and Mistoffelees’ routine. 

**__**

**The day Serafina’s water broke had been absolutely terrifying for Tugger. Serafina, however, had simply given him that same wonderful, warm, gentle smile that caused butterflies to explode in his stomach, and he had wrapped his arm around her waist, and helped her to the car as Mistoffelees ushered Hades, the quads, and Fabre over to the Sullivan’s. Normally, they would have been over at the Dalton’s house, but seeing as they had four little ones of their own, Tugger, Mistoffelees, and Serafina did not want to add onto that stress for Jellylorum and Asparagus.**

**“You ready, beautiful?” Tugger asked, looking in the rearview mirror at Serafina, who was sitting in the backseat with Mistoffelees beside her, holding her hand tightly. She nodded, and Tugger pulled out of the drive way, heading to the hospital.**

****__****

****_Doctor says, “The baby’s fine  
But you’ll have to leave  
‘Cause his momma’s fadin’ fast” and  
Johnny hit his knees_ ** **

**  
**

Everything had been perfect after Hestia was born… for all of one minute. Then, in a burst of sudden activity, Hestia had been taken from Mistoffelees, and he and Tugger had been pushed out of the hospital room. 

Tugger caught the nurse’s arm. “Is Sera okay?” 

“We’re going to do what we can.” The nurse replied softly before returning to the room. 

“Oh God.” Tugger whispered in a choked voice, and Mistoffelees grabbed onto his hand as Tugger felt a pit form in his stomach. 

He turned away from the room and wrapped his arms around Mistoffelees, burying his face in his husband’s shoulder, trying to remember how to breath as they waited… and waited. 

**__**

**_And then he prayed:  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request_ **

When the doctor came out of the room, his eyes downcast, Tugger didn’t hear a word he said. All he felt was his knees hitting the floor, and his eyes burning. He vaguely felt Mistoffelees’ hand gripping his shoulder, and heard muffled voices, and a moment later felt Mistoffelees grabbing him in a hug. 

Tugger bit back a sob. “She’s gone.” 

Mistoffelees nodded, his shoulders shaking. “They did everything they could to save her, but…” 

“Is… is Hestia okay?” Tugger asked, rubbing at his eyes, trying to get his bearings as he stood. 

“She is.” Mistoffeles told him softly. “They’re going to keep her overnight to make sure she’s healthy, but we can take her home tomorrow.” 

Tugger took a deep breath. “O-Okay.” He glanced over Mistoffelees’ shoulder, pain in his eyes. “When we get home with her, we can… we can talk to D-Dad about preparations… and we need to tell Hades and the triplets.” 

Mistoffelees nodded, leaning against Tugger. “We will.” 

**__**

**_Take me out of this world  
God, please, don’t take the girl_ **

Tugger sighed, putting the ring box back on his bedside table, rubbing a hand over his face. He heard giggling down the hall, and couldn’t help the small, bittersweet smile that spread on his face. He stood from the bed, and sent a final glance towards the box before leaving the room, walking towards Calliope, Iris, and Thetis’ bedroom, and stopping in the doorway when he saw ten out of twelve children (Persephone and Ziggy were sleeping soundly) sitting together on Iris and Thetis bed, a flashlight in Hades’ hand as he told them a story. 

All ten children looked up with wide eyes at the sight of their father standing in the doorway, and Tugger felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and Mistoffelees laughed slightly at the children’s expressions, making the rest of his family burst into giggles. 

**__**

**_Johnny's daddy  
Was takin' him fishin'  
When he was eight years old_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a few more shorts in the works before school starts up again, so I can't wait to share them with you all!
> 
> As always, Athena belongs to my lovely friend, Hazbin_JellicleQueen33! 
> 
> drop by my tumblr ( **uppastthejelliclemoon** ) and leave an ask, or just say hi!


End file.
